seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Handcrafted Miracle Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Learn what mystery one of Darkwood's coziest places holds. What's new in Version 1.39.0 * Breathtaking event: Handcrafted Miracle * New location: Pottery Studio * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Family Treasure chest, and the Symbol of Mastery talisman * Warlike event creatures: Forest Rascal, Long-Tailed Trader, and Big-Eared Aristocrat * More than 100 new quests * Unique Emerald Mystery Event with a lot of prizes * Exclusive [[Desk Guardians|'Desk Guardian']]: Monty the playful cat, only available while the Emerald Mystery event lasts * Improved energy supply increase window when leveling up * Convenient transition between location windows * Fixes and improvements Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 May Update Family is the tie that binds. Nurture the relationship and grow the bonds as a master craftsman shapes the earthen clay, molding it into something beautiful. In the quiet setting of the Pottery Studio, learn the legend of the craftsman and discover its innermost secrets and mysterious power. Will you be transformed? Players who download the update will receive 5 Rubies, 1 Truffles Energy Booster, and 1 Eyeglass Tool. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Handcrafted Miracle Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 25th of April to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Handcrafted Miracle Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 41st Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Pottery Studio to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: '' ''Flying Time at stage 1, Tree of Wealth at stage 2, Diadem of Wisdom at stage 3, Euridte's Treasure at stage 4, and the Chest of Silver Paws and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Family Treasure Chest and Artisan's Legacy Casket. Once won, the Family Treasure Chest'' goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Artisan's Legacy Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. ''This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Magic Lantern at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Chocolate Strawberries at stage 3, Celestial Clock at stage 4, Warlord's Armor at Stage 5 and the' Family Treasure Chest and Artisan's Legacy Casket at stage 6.'' '''(3) Collect 100 Mysterious Watches by banishing the new event Creatures to win the Symbol of Mastery Talisman and the Forest Fraternity Picture. The Symbol of Mastery Talisman decreases crafting time by 50% and increases the chance of receiving Winding Keys and Diagrams from exploring Locations by 50% for 2 hours. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Forest Fraternity Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Box of Chocolates at stage 2, Whisper of the Ocean at stage 3, Astrolabe at stage 4, and the Symbol of Mastery Talisman and the Forest Fraternity Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Handcrafted Miracle Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Family Bonds Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Pottery Studio Event Location and Craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Handcrafted Miracle Event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Forest Fraternity are the new Event Creatures to banish: Forest Rascal, Long-Tailed Trader, and Big-Eared Aristocrat. Forest Rascal.png|Forest Rascal Long-Tailed Trader.png|Long-Tailed Trader Big-Eared Aristocrat.png|Big-Eared Aristocrat Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Mysterious Watch to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Enchanted Bells are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Pottery Studio until you win some Enchanted Bell. You then use these Enchanted Bells to banish the new ' Forest Rascal' event creature, collecting the Heartfelt Letter and Ring of Time Fixers as you well as the Mysterious Lantern needed to banish the next event creature 'Long-Tailed Trader'. Use the Mysterious Lantern to banish 'Long-Tailed Trader', collecting the Skillful Pendant Fixer and also the Magic Horn needed to banish 'Big-Eared Aristocrat' in order to get the Magic Elixir Fixer. Thus, as you play Pottery Studio in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment of creatures also awards the Mysterious Watch needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Handcrafted Miracle challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Handcrafted Miracle Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Pottery Studio Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Clay Pot Access Passes. Emerald Mystery Challenge Emerald Mystery 1.png| Once you've obtained a Candle of Clarity from the Pottery Studio, click 'PLAY' on the Emerald Mystery Event Icon on the right side of your map Emerald Mystery 2.png| Click 'YES' to activate the Candle of Clarity Emerald Mystery 3.png| You will be taken to a random Hidden Object Location Emerald Mystery 4.png| Find the GREEN highlighted items to receive 3 Emerald Shards each Emerald Mystery 5.png| Each location will give you the chance to win 72 Emerald Shards Emerald Mystery 6.png| Collect 150 to open the Chest for a chance to win the exclusive Desk Guardian Monty the Playful Cat The Emerald Mystery Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 3 days starting from May 17, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting Candles of Clarity to win the special rewards. How to Play: First, you will need obtain a Candle of Clarity to play. The Candle of Clarity can be found by successfully exploring the Event Location - Pottery Studio. NOTE: The Candle of Clarity is a random drop, you will need to play Pottery Studio a number of times before you obtain one. After playing the Pottery Studio about 6 to 7 times, check the Emerald Mystery Icon to get the event window and press the 'PLAY' button even if it's grayed out. The Candle of Clarity doesn't go into inventory. * Once you've obtained a Candle of Clarity, click on the Emerald Mystery Icon on the right side of your map and click 'PLAY'. * Click 'YES' to activate the Candle of Clarity. The Candle of Clarity lasts 15 minutes only. * Once you press 'YES', you will be taken to a random Hidden Object Location * Once in the Location, find the GREEN highlighted items to receive 3 Emerald Shards . Clicking on an item that isn't highlighted rewards only 1 Emerald Shard. If you clicked on all the green items in order, you will receive 72 Emerald Shards per location won. * Collect 150 Emerald Shards to open the Chest for a chance to win the exclusive Desk Guardian Monty the Playful Cat as well as other prizes such as Rubies, Energy Boosters, Mini Talismans, etc. The chance to find Monty in the Chest increases slightly each time you open the chest. * The Candle of Clarity lasts 15 minutes only, note the timer on the lower left corner of the Emerald Mystery event window tab. Depending on your quickness in exploring the locations, you shoud be able to enter and explore 4 to 5 random locations, averaging 68-72 Emerald Shards per location. Expect to open 1 to 2 chests for each Candle. Changes in Version 1.39.0 The May Update made a few changes to the game: * New event specific Desk Guardian Monty the playful cat, only available while the Emerald Mystery mini event lasts * Sakura Bank is now a regular location, Floral Fans are converted into other Access Passes on a 1:1 ratio * Leftover Wicker Baskets from the Blossom Catcher mini event are converted into other Access Passes * Improved energy supply increase window when leveling up * Convenient transition between location windows allow Players to scroll through Locations easily * A popup now asks to confirm swapping of Guardian Quest Tasks * Collections can now be starred as a favorite in the Collections Window Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough